ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beastmen Treasure (Elshimo Lowlands Region)
I was just thinking that the description should make it a little more obvious that there is about a 50/50 (so i've heard >.< ) chance you will not get the ring/mantle/earring from these "Quests." The walkthrough kinda makes it sound like you'll get it (mainly in the rewards section at the top). I know it says you may not get the item the goblin says you will, but does he say the ring/mantle/earring? I've never done these before, just read about them, so I don't know what he tells you, so I could see other people getting the impression that I was. Rixie Currently 0/2 for the mermaid ring. Trying again for the third time. Ayrlie 23:22, 25 September 2006 (CDT) /sigh third time results were the worst ever: 2 beastmen seals, light opal, fruit seeds. This gobbie hates me. 02:31, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Theres some things i dont agree with the description for the Treasure Beastmen quest at least with the elshimo one, which is the one i do, the ??? doesn't pop just on 20:00-4:00, i been popped the ??? in daytime vanadiel, also, the ??? never dissapears even if you leave the zone/area where the ??? is, i do a lot the elshimo quest for gil, first gather 4 items deliver to gob and go pick the chest, if i'm lucky and get mermaid i just put it on AH, then i return and farm another 4 items and deliver to the gob, she give me the pos for the next chest but i didn't excavate it, next go for another 4 items and i save then until the mermaid ring on AH is sold. That's how i work with that quest. I think that whoever might have added the information about it disappearing just can't find the ???. I was in and out of Yuhtunga for months and finished the retrieval of the ??? a year later. The treasure was always labeled in the map. --Blaubont 02:18, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Personally, with TH4 I've found the Mermaid Body is the hardest to drop. Was able to round the others up within an hour. Rry 16:39, 4 October 2008 (UTC) This has to be the most fucked up quest ever. I just did it 2 days in a row, but I only found crappy items in the chests, no ring. Now, for the drop rates of Mermaid items... Note that all the farming was done as THF with TH4... : - First run : Mermaid Hands 1/16, Mermaid Tail NM spawned on 3rd repop, Mermaid Head 1/72, Mermaid Body 1/106 (wtf...). No ring, total wasted time of about 5-6 hours if I'm not mistaken - having to wait for the repop of Spring Sahagins really sucks (there are only 6 spawns), if you haven't already obtained Mermaid Head from Brook Sahagins, kill all 6 Spring Sahagins then move south to kill Brook until Spring repop) - Second run : Mermaid Hands 1/3 (lucky), Mermaid Tail NM spawned on first repop (lucky), Mermaid Body 1/4 (LUCKY O_O), Mermaid Head 1/112 (ok I knew luck couldn't last..). No ring, total time : about 3-4 hours. Really, this quest is horrible. Unless you're really lucky and get fast drops and a reward that is actually decent... Red Rock and Silver Beastcoin for 8-10 hours of farming, how dumb is that? Soily 18:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC)